


for you, i will (confidence)

by princessmiakitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of flowers, M/M, flower shop au, single dad moniwa, spring love tbh, this is a lot of fluff fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmiakitten/pseuds/princessmiakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn’t prepared for the storm that takes over his life, the spring showers that cause shivers up his spine and make his heart beat fast like the pitter-patter of rain drops.</p><p>It starts as a gentle mist in the middle of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you, i will (confidence)

**Author's Note:**

> birthday present for my baby grace i love you

The beauty of owning a flower shop is the fact that when inside, it’s always spring.

It’s always bright and always contains the aroma of blooming flowers, even when the weather outside is dull and bleak.

That’s why Kaname started the business in the first place-- He loved spring, he loved the color of the flowers, the smell of them permeating the air around him. He loved being surrounded by beauty.

It keeps him at ease.

His life is simple, is tranquil.

He isn’t prepared for the storm that takes over his life, the spring showers that cause shivers up his spine and make his heart beat fast like the pitter-patter of rain drops.

It starts as a gentle mist in the middle of winter.

The first day the customer comes in is on a muted Saturday morning, when Kaname has barely had enough coffee to even handle both his energetic six year old in the back and customers. He doesn’t even notice the tinkling of the door chimes, too busy trying to fix a problematic sprinkler over the daisies.

He doesn’t notice anything really until he hears Ayame giggle, and that immediately alerts him. Call it fatherly instinct.

When he turns around, he is met with the sight of a tall figure leaning against the counter, back to Kaname, and he gets...angry. If the customer is looking for flowers, shouldn't he be looking around the store?

With his hands on his hips, he walks over, the sprinkler still not fixed, but he figures he'll worry about that later. Right now his primary focus is to figure out what the customer wants and get him out of his store as soon as possible and as pleased as possible. So he puts on his polite smile and gets behind the counter, Ayame wrapping her small arms around his waist.

The first mistake was looking into the customer's eyes.

How did his eyes even get to be that color? Were they contacts? There didn't seem to be the tell-tale sign of a net in his eyes. There was nothing but the color of the leaf held up to the sun, a muted green that made Kaname think of the algae green sea.

It's so easy to just

get lost

in them.

"Daddy," Kaname shakes out of his trance, blinks back to reality when Ayame begins to speak, her voice full of excitement as she points to the customer. "This man just told me that I look like an iris. Isn't that funny?"

It does make him snort, and he looks down to see Ayame smiling bright up at him. His little iris, the symbol of hope, of courage, of inspiration.

He looks back at the customer to see him smiling and it makes Kaname's mouth dry. He's suddenly so nervous and his heart is racing and he doesn't really know what to say. Should he start with a hello? A good morning?

"Can I help you find something?" There. Something simple and right to the point. Exactly where he wanted to be, really.

His breathing practically stops when the customer speaks. It's a smooth, deep voice that makes Kaname lick his lips. It should be a sin to sound that nice. He doesn't indulge in his thoughts with his daughter right there, so he pays attention to the way that the customer's lips form the words he speaks, leaving his brain to pick up the pieces of the puzzle.

"Do you, by any chance, know what flowers would go great with hibiscuses?" Kaname clears his throat and looks around for the flowers in question, nodding his head slowly. He's focused, now that he has something to think about. He motions for the stranger to follow him over to the desired flowers, pulling out a pink one with a yellow trim from the bunch.

"If you choose this color, then it'll go amazing with some stargazer lilies and some white orchids to just make the other flowers pop while adding some elegance. Are you looking to make a bouquet or a centerpiece?" The passion is so evident in Kaname's voice, and he looks at the flowers fondly.

Even when it's hell outside, it will always be beautiful in here, in this little slice of spring heaven.

He doesn't even notice that the customer's eyes are on him, that they're burning holes into his lips. Only that by the time he looks up and gives the customer his bright smile, the taller man's eyes are on the flowers in front of them.

Kaname watches as the customer so delicately touches the petal of a red hibiscus and then leans down to take a whiff of the aromatic flower.

"I really want to get as a bouquet, but if it's as a centerpiece, does it already come in a vase? I'm afraid I'm not particularly good at arranging flowers." There's a smirk on the customer's lips and he stands straight, towering over Kaname. He has to take a deep breath.

"It does, but it'll be more money than a bouquet because of that--"

"Money is no issue. Just give me the prettiest vase you have." The customer cuts Kaname off and he has to bite his lip. The customer is always right, is how the common phrase goes, right? He just nods and picks out a few of the similarly colored hibiscuses.

"You can wait by the counter and I'll be back with your flowers." Without another word, Kaname begins to pick the rest of the flowers and heads to the back, where he finally feels like he can breathe.

This time, he definitely keeps an ear out for the chime of the door.

It doesn't take long for Kaname to finish the piece, the flowers arranged in a crystal vase that hadn't seen the light of day in quite some time. He only had them after ordering too many for a wedding for which he was hired to do centerpieces.

Amazing, how much it came in handy.

He ties the red bow around the neck and brings it out to show the customer, stopping in his tracks as he takes in the scene.

In the full five minutes he had been gone, the customer had obtained a flower crown, probably made by Ayame herself since she had a knack for making those. The girl herself was kneeling on the counter so she could reach the top of his head, her small fingers rearranging his hair to make it neater with the crown on.

Kaname holds back his laughter as he walks and sets the centerpiece on the table.

"Here it is. If there's any changes you'd like me to make, now's the time to tell me." He doesn't even bother chastising his daughter since it seems like the customer is actually enjoying it, even going as far as to take a picture with her before he decides to pay attention Kaname, olive-green eyes shifting from him to the flowers.

"It's perfect." He whispers and it makes Kaname's heart swell up with satisfaction. There's nothing that brings him more joy than someone actually liking his work. Pink tinges the apples of his cheeks as he bows his head in gratitude, ringing the purchase up on the register.

He doesn't bother mentioning the fact that he took a little off because the customer was cute.

The customer, though, doesn't even look at the price and just slides over a black card, too busy with the flower crown perched on his head.

Just as quietly as he came, the customer was gone again.

It takes Kaname an hour before he finds the business card next to the register with a little note on the back saying: "Call me" with a string of numbers following.

Kaname most certainly does not call him.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, as written on the business card, ends up back at the little flower shop at the same time the next week, and Ayame is more than happy to see him.

Kaname doesn't really know how to feel.

This time, Ushijima is like a drizzle, barely enough for Kaname to want to take cover, but enough for him to notice.

It gets a little easier to speak to him. Kaname's throat eases up, his mouth isn't as dry, his heart isn't beating as fast. It's the same greeting, the same cut to the chase attitude that Kaname puts on. He's almost expecting the same flower, so he's pleasantly surprised when that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Blue hydrangeas. Can have them in the center with purple orchids this time?"

Wow, Kaname is definitely impressed. This time, Ushijima actually came in knowing what he wanted, and that combination is definitely a beautiful one. He doesn't waste time with small talk, only nodding and leaving that to his daughter, who seemed eager to show the customer her newest flower crown.

"You look like a flower prince, so you can have my flower crowns." It's heartbreakingly innocent, Ayame's voice and the happiness that can't even be contained within it. From the corner of his eye, he sees Ushijima, sees the warm expression on his face, the brilliant smile as he humors Ayame's words.

It's like a scene from a movie. It's incredibly domestic.

It makes Kaname's heart hurt just a little.

He hums a tune as he works in the back, deciding to arrange it in a pretty, off-white, ceramic vase this time. Kaname's no less proud than he was last time as he brings it to the counter, where this time he watches Ayame teach Ushijima how she makes her flower crowns.

Kaname knows he'll regret it if he stops them, so he doesn't.

He just casually rings up the price on the register and Ushijima doesn't even look up to hand his card over.

Kaname wishes he had that kind of luxury.

Today, Ushijima stays a little longer-- long enough to make five flower crows of varying color schemes with Ayame. Today, Ayame is actually a little sad to watch him leave into the cold weather.

That night, he takes Ushijima up on the calling issue. He dials the number and waits two rings before the phone is picked up, and Kaname almost thinks he has the wrong number. It's too gruff, too emotionless to be from the same person that's come to the shop two weeks in a row, the same person that made flower crowns with his six year old daughter.

"Is this Ushijima Wakatoshi-san?" Almost as if a flip had switched, Ushijima's voice becomes warm again, almost tender.

"You called me. I'm very glad for that." There's a hint of shyness lurking behind his words.

Cute.

It takes a little bit of small talk (and a little bit of Ayame stealing the phone to talk to her flower prince) to break the two out of their awkward bubble, and soon words flow from the two of them like a river broken free from a dam.

When Kaname wakes up the next morning, it's to see the timer on his phone still counting the hours, minutes, seconds that the line had been open.

He can't pinpoint when it began, expecting Ushijima on Saturday mornings (and sometimes odd days during the week) when the store just barely opens. But it's routine now, and some days, Kaname is even nice enough to share his coffee.

The winter melts into spring and Kaname begins to move more and more of his flowers outside even as the cherry blossoms begin to bloom, even when the dandelions sprout from the little cracks on the sidewalk.

Kaname also can't pinpoint when Ushijima changed from a drizzle to a shower, but he doesn't particularly mind.

Spring showers bring beautiful flowers, after all.

And Kaname loves the rain anyway, so he doesn't mind getting wet.

The springtime brings more customers, so many people with weddings and events and wanting flowers to give to their crush that Kaname is almost always busy. And today isn't Saturday, but he's so glad to see Ushijima walking into the store from the corner of his eye while he speaks to a client-- a woman, wanting centerpieces and a bouquet for her wedding.

His eyes flicker from Ushijima to the clock, only to notice that it was time for him to go pick Ayame up.

But this meeting wasn't going to end anytime soon and Kaname could only feel the panic rising in his chest and he could only look at Ushijima pleadingly, only to watch the man take out his phone and type away.

He gets the notification, the text reading: "Do you want me to go pick up Ayame from school."

Kaname could kiss him right about now.

He kinda wishes he could kiss him right about now.

Instead he just nods slowly and reminds himself to make Ushijima a thank-you bouquet for this.

By the time Ayame walks in through the door with a large cup of ice cream in her hands, Kaname already finished his meeting and the bouquet for Ushijima, full of pink carnations and yellow roses. It's like happiness in a bouquet, and Kaname almost feels shy in giving it to the taller man-- so shy, that he even blushes.

He doesn't give it to Ushijima until the two are outside the door, the sun just starting to set.

He can't look at him, not in the face, and so he stares at the flowers as he holds them out towards the taller man.

"As a thank you for picking Ayame up. You did me a big favor." Kaname stutters as he speaks, his heart thudding in his chest.

They were comfortable around each other by this point, but sometimes Kaname just wanted to overstep the line of friendship with him.

And then his head is being tilted up by a long index finger under his chin, and he's staring into those green eyes (which Kaname has definitely decided are not contacts and are just really nice genes).

Lips are on his and soon Kaname can't even keep his eyes open-- there are fireworks behind his eyelids. His arms wrap around Ushijima's neck as he tries to pull him closer, but then there's the realization: Ushijima has to bend down to kiss him. So Kaname eases up his hold, and stands on his toes. He doesn't want to let go of such a good thing.

Ushijima seems to be grateful for this, but he doesn't seem to like the fact that flowers are tickling up against the nape of his neck since he pulls away from the kiss to scratch at that area.

And the sleeve of his polo shirt goes up enough for Kaname to see a peek of a flower petal.

He immediately forgets about it since Ushijima begins to whine about how the kiss was ruined, about how now Kaname knows his weak spot, and Kaname only silences him by pulling him down for another kiss.

Tonight is the night Kaname finally invites Ushijima to his home, and Ayame is more than excited to show him her toys. It's convenient, living upstairs to his flower shop, so Kaname can close up while Ushijima's up there with Ayame.

When he walks into his home, he's immediately greeted with the sight of Ushijima, large Ushijima, sitting at Ayame's tiny tea table with tiny teacups.

Kaname is pretty sure Ushijima can fit the entire set in one hand while the other held up the table.

But he isn't about to say anything when it looks like Ushijima's enjoying himself.

He's busy setting up the table for dinner when he feels arms wrap around his waist, and they are definitely not the small arms of his six year old. Ushijima's chin rests on Kaname's shoulder and it makes him laugh.

"Oh God, please tell me this won't be like raising two children." Ushijima lets go, only to pout. There's Kaname's answer.

Dinner goes relatively well, with minimal incidents of Ayame dropping her food onto the table. Kaname bathes her afterwards while Ushijima does the dishes and everything seems like it's been routine for years instead of starting today.

Kaname puts the little girl to bed and walks into his room just in time to see Ushijima stripping, back turned to the door. His eyes are immediately drawn to the lines of ink taking up the expanse of Ushijima's back, beautiful shades of pink and brown coming together to make a cherry blossom tree.

Kaname can't stop himself from walking over and running his fingers over the inked skin, fingertips following the flowing lines.

"Ayame's mom was named Sakura," Kaname starts softly, his lips pressing against the biggest flower. "True to her name, she loved cherry blossoms. She died, giving birth to Ayame." Kaname takes a shaky breath and leaves one more kiss before changing his clothes and crawling into bed, patting the space next to his to signal for Ushijima to sleep there.

There's another tattoo on his chest, a bundle of lisianthus flowers, the stem starting at his side so the flowers bloom on the left side of his chest.

They're absolutely beautiful.

Ushijima is absolutely beautiful.

Kaname goes to sleep with his head tucked into the flowers and strong arms wrapped around him and he feels more content than he ever has.

Over the next year, Ushijima is over at Kaname's place more often than not.

It's a steady routine: they wake up, Ushijima drops Ayame on his way to work, picks her up on the way home and then helps Kaname with tending the flowers.

On their year mark, Kaname decides it's the day he wants to get a tattoo. He's thirty-three and has never done a single reckless thing in his life-- not that getting a tattoo is reckless at all. He keeps the shop closed and Ushijima takes off from work, and so while Ayame is at school, the two go to the parlor.

Kaname already knows what he wants. He always knows what he wants.

He pulls out the design, a pink hibiscus with a yellow trim, that he gets on his wrist. It was the first flower Ushijima ever asked for, and therefore holds a special place in his heart.

The man in question had disappeared as soon as they walked in, and it's not until Kaname's done that the tall man reappears, shiny wrap around his wrist, same as Kaname's.

And when he gets closer, he can see the branch of purple lilacs.

First love.

It makes Kaname tear up before the words even come out of Ushijima's mouth.

"I love you, too." Kaname whispers.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is a spring storm, one that makes the seeds in his heart flourish into beautiful flowers.

And Kaname couldn't be happier.


End file.
